


An All New Journey

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [16]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Advent Day Sixteen. Prompt Jumpers.</p>
<p>This is a modern AU where there are still dwarves and hobbits and wizards. I've wanted a fic like this for a long time and this is only a little piece. We'll see what I can do later about it. For now I'm excited about this one. I've been giggling over it for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An All New Journey

They lost his luggage. Of course. They lost his luggage and he was a hundred miles from where he needed to be. Cursing didn't help much but it did make him feel better.

"I have someone coming to take care of you." Gandalf said over the phone. Thorin could hear Dwalin snickering in the background and Thorin bit his tongue against every response he truly had because it did no good to make a wizard angry. So he just grunted into the phone instead. "Trust him, Thorin." Gandalf soothed. "He's a good friend of mine and he will do all he can for you."

Thorin grunted again but at the tone to Gandalf's silence, relented. "Very well." He intoned. "But I'd like my luggage back."

"He's quite fond of that coat, he is." Dwalin chimed in cheekily. "He'll be grumpier than ever without it."

The others laughed and Thorin growled. Even Gandalf sounded amused. "Just find it." He snapped before tossing the phone away. 

Looking around the tiny hotel room Thorin found things weren't any improved. He had his jeans, but the shirt he'd been wearing was ruined from a coffee the stewardess spilt all over him. It had been warm when he'd gotten on the plane so he'd stupidly checked his coat with his bag so he couldn't even wear it to go find new clothes himself. Then of course they'd landed in some little town called Hobbiton in England, too small to actually be on a map, where it was winter and heavily snowing. So he was stuck in a tiny hotel room in a tiny town where he couldn't get anything done that he needed to do. Growling, Thorin glanced at his watch and wondered just when he could expect Gandalf's friend then decided surely he had time to at least washed the sticky coffee off his chest before they got there.

Fitting into the tiny bathroom was a chore. His shoulders filled the space and the doorknob kept jabbing him in the ass when he moved. Stripping the sticky, stinky shirt off, he tossed it into the trash and scrubbed himself clean. Whatever sugary mess the stewardess had been calling coffee had coated him and matted whatever hair it touched. Thorin was wrist deep in water try to wash soap suds off when there was a knock at the door. He tensed and grabbed a towel, nerves alert as he dried one hand off enough to tuck a knife behind his back. There was a knock at the door again, prim, a little quick then a voice came, nervously polite. "Hello? Anyone there? Gandalf sent me. He didn't give me a name or I could check to make sure I have the right room-" The fussy, chattery speech sounded like it was going to go on for a while so Thorin jerked the door open and scowled before anything else-maybe more names that didn't need yelled about strange hotels- could be said.

The hobbit at the door sputtered to a stop and blushed suddenly, glancing away from Thorin's bare chest. "Oh, hello." He sounded strained. "Do I have the right room or do you just regularly answer the door half naked?"

Thorin glared harder. Not that it helped since the hobbit wasn't looking at him. "Just get inside." He growled and watched the hobbit blush more. Making an annoyed noise, Thorin moved away from the door and swiped at the last of water and soap on his chest with the towel. "I was cleaning up." He said, hating that he sounded defensive.

The hobbit moved into the room and carefully shut the door behind him. Thorin rolled his eyes at the fretful, nervous way the creature moved. "Oh, of course. Gandalf said you had some troubles today. I brought a few clothes for you, but there's not much in town your size, I'm afraid, and he said you're in too much of a hurry to get something tailored." He set a nice leather bag on the bed and fussed with the contents giving Thorin a chance to look him over.

Hobbits weren't seen much. They didn't like to be. They were friendly enough, though, on the rare occasions Thorin had met them. This one seemed no different. Smaller than dwarves and soft. Short curly hair. This one had sort of goldish brown hair and was dressed in a brilliant blue coat with a gold waistcoat and some sort of fancy colorful... Scarf tied delicately around his throat. Thorin rolled his eyes again. The hobbit couldn't have dressed more noticeably if he'd tried. Mahal help him if the only clothes he'd brought were the same... He was still talking, too. Not that Thorin was listening or that the hobbit had noticed his lack of attention. "I'm Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins, by the way, and you are?" A pair of wide, curious eyes peered up at him suddenly.

"In a hurry." Thorin said, tossing the towel away and coming closer. The hobbit's eyes widened at his advance but he also looked annoyed and squinted up at the dwarf at his rudeness.

"That's all very well for you, sir, but I'm doing you a favor here. You could at least be polite."

The firm sharpness of his tone caught Thorin off guard and he stopped to stare down at the hobbit who hadn't backed down, no matter how nervous he looked. He lifted his chin under Thorin's scrutiny, his hands twitching anxiously between them before he fisted them at his sides and met Thorin's gaze. Thorin lifted an eyebrow. "Thorin." He said shortly. "And that's all you need to know." For all their sakes. 

Bilbo bobbed his head a bit and went fussy again, tugging at the clothes he'd brought. "Thorin, then." He said primly. "Here. I think it'll have to be this. You're much..." He squinted at Thorin again and spread his hands in a wide gesture then looked flustered. "Than I thought you'd be." He finished quickly.

Thorin grunted, a little...bemused by the odd creature, and took the woolen bundle shoved at him. He shook it out and tugged it on blindly, only looking down as he smoothed it over his stomach then he froze. "No." He said and Bilbo looked up at him startled. 

"It's a little short in the sleeve but it is wide enough, thank goodness...."

"I can't wear this!" Thorin growled and pushed past the hobbit to the bag of clothes. The jumper he wore was sort of oatmeal colored with a green tree across the front and some sort of red pattern around the neck and the edges of the too short sleeves. It thankfully fell to the top of his jeans, but barely, and would show the skin of his belly if he lifted his arms.

Bilbo made an insulted noise. "That is a perfectly fine jumper!" He protested. "And the largest of the lot! It's not my fault you're so big!"

Thorin looked at the clothes in his hands. There were a couple of tshirts, thin and soft but not warm enough to wear even if they didn't rip getting over his shoulders, a velvet jacket in rather bright...maroon, and two more equally hideous jumpers in even brighter colors. Mahal help him, he refused to even look at what the hobbit would've brought him for pants. He looked at Bilbo incrediousy but that only made the sputtering creature fussier, taking the clothes from him sharply to fold back up. "Fine! You don't have to wear them! Find your own things, and good luck with that! I'll have you know Forswithye Fairbottle laughed at me when I stopped by his shop for you! Laughed! My own tailor! You know I still have to shop there. How was I suppose to explain why I suddenly needed clothes for a dwarf? I don't know what Gandal was thinking sending you here-!"

"What?" Thorin stepped close, mind reeling a little from the quick, sputtering speech. For a second he couldn't focus on which part to pay most attention to, then glared down into the hobbit's face. "You talked to someone about me?" He asked, jumper forgotten.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and Thorin found himself surprised at such a small creature daring such a thing with him. "You're not exactly a secret, Thorin." He snorted, tucking jumpers back into the bag. "We don't get many dwarves in Hobbiton and everyone knows you're here. Why you're the second visitor we've had today, I'll have you know. All the tongues are wagging-"

"Second?" Thorin echoed and slid to the window, tense once more. It was snowing heavily outside. He couldn't see much else. 

Bilbo was continuing, oblivious. "Yes, second, and you can just give that jumper back now and I'll be on my way. Gandalf can find someone else to-" Thorin caught the hobbit's wrist and hauled him along to the door. "Hey! What are you-!" 

"Sssh!" Thorin hissed and peered out the hotel room door, before leaning close to the hobbit. "Did anyone see you come here?"

"Of course!" Bilbo sputtered. "Weren't you listening? You're in Hobbiton! There's no hiding here!" Thorin cursed and Bilbo turned pink, trying to tug away. "See here. There's no call for that. They all think I'm just helping a friend. Not that I'm VISITING." He turned more red than pink at the suggestive word but Thorin ignored him, grabbing the bag and tossing it at the hobbit.

"Stay close to me and for Mahal's sake shut up for a while." Bilbo stared at him in shock a moment but slipped the bag over his shoulder before sliding loser and hissing at the dwarf. 

"Pardon me?"

Thorin glanced down into surprisingly angry eyes and a stubbornly set jaw. "You're in danger now. Hobbiton, too, if you stay. You'll just have to come with me." One hand latched around the hobbit's wrist, he easily led Bilbo down the hall to the stairs. They reached the door before Bilbo planted those large feet and tugged back.

"Just who do you think you are?" He demanded, glaring up at the dwarf.

Thorin straightened, damp dark hair falling around him as he cut his eyes down at the smaller creature, giving him his hardest look. "I'm Thorin Oakenshield and I don't know if this has all been an accident or something Gandalf set up, but you're about to go on an adventure."


End file.
